Postcards from the Edge
Postcards from the Edge '(en español: Postales desde el borde) es el doceavo episodio de la séptima temporada de ''The Vampire Diaries y el episodio ciento cuarenta y cinco de la serie en general. Sinopsis Cuando su experiencia en la piedra Fénix le lleva a hacer lo impensable, Damon se encuentra sin una preocupación en el mundo, fuera de control y bajo la influencia de un peligroso e imprudente Julian. Negándose a renunciar a su hermano, Stefan intenta razonar con Damon sólo para descubrir la devastadora razón de su declive. Por otra parte, Caroline comienza a tener algunos peligrosos efectos secundarios por su embarazo supernatural, y se ve obligada a recurrir a Valerie en busca de ayuda. Mientras tanto, Bonnie, Nora y Mary Louise intentan localizar a una despiadada cazadora de vampiros llamada Rayna tras sospechar que ha resurgido. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Candice King como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman (sólo créditos) *Michael Malarkey como Enzo Elenco Recurrente *Elizabeth Blackmore como Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne como Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane como Mary Louise *Todd Lasance como Julian *Ana Nogueira como Penny Ares Estrella Invitada *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz Co-Protagonizada por *Tasia Grant como Doctor *Omer Mughal como Cooper *Alex Mauriello como Krystal *Jazzy Ellis como Enfermera *Susan Williams como Rayna adulta Continuidad *Enzo fue visto por última vez en Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. *Valerie y Mary Louise fueron vistas por última vez en Cold as Ice. *Rayna fue vista por última vez en un flashforward en Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. Asesinados *Cooper - Sangre drenada; asesinado por Damon Salvatore. *Kyle - Decapitación; asesinado por Damon Salvatore. *Un vampiro - Corazón extraído; asesinado por Damon Salvatore. *Big Sam - Apuñalado; asesinado por Damon Salvatore. *Julian - Apuñalado; asesinado por Stefan Salvatore. *Doug - Sangre drenada; asesinado por un vampiro. *Un vampiro en la casa de Doug - Disparo con una bala de madera; asesinado por Matt Donovan. *Rayna Cruz - Apuñalada en el cuello; asesinada por Lorenzo / Revivida. Trivialidades * Antagonistas: (Rayna Cruz, Julian y Damon Salvatore). * Caroline se desmaya y su mano comienza a desecarse. Valerie descubre que los bebés que tiene dentro son sifones y se han estado alimentando de la magia de su vampirismo. * Valerie utiliza un talismán y lo sella con magia, para permitir que los bebés desvíen la magia de ella en lugar de Caroline. Sin embargo, cerca del final del episodio, ella comienza a desecarse otra vez. * Esto revela que los sifones pueden matar a un vampiro tomando toda la magia de su vampirismo. * La anciana Rayna Cruz muere a manos de Enzo, pero más tarde su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas y al igual que el mítico ave Fénix, renace a su yo más joven. * Se revela que Rayna es increíblemente fuerte, ya que siendo una anciana pudo fácilmente enfrentar a Bonnie. Bonnie también revela que ella es inmune a los ataques mágicos. * Rayna es inmune a los ataques mágicos, esto implica que los chamanes que la hicieron para cazar y matar vampiros sabían que algunas brujas serían aliados de los vampiros. Por lo que decidieron protegerla de la magia de las brujas. * Damon le dice a Stefan que mató a Elena y luego Stefan le da un puñetazo en la cara. Esta es la razón por la que está luchando en el club de la lucha de vampiros, teniendo como anfitrión a Julian. * Julian le dice a Damon que entiende lo que es el infierno posterior. Detrás de Escenas * Tuvimos 10 actores de dobles de la secuencia de lucha, incluyendo campeón del mundo de kickboxing Jean Claude Leuyer de Francia. * Paul Burke previó durante 5 días. La rodamos durante dos noches, nueve horas cada una. * Estrella Barry, el DP, lanzó una gran cantidad de fuentes de luz para la lucha del ring, tratando de llegar a lo que estos vampiros habrían manipulado por sí mismos. El equipo aterrizó en viejos paneles de iluminación fluorescente que podrían haber sido robados de las oficinas locales en torno a Mystic Falls. * A pesar de que tenía un doble de acción, Ian Somerhalder terminó de realizar el 90 por ciento de la secuencia de sí mismo. * Antes de entregar la coreografía a Paul, director Pascal y AD, Tony Griffin actuaron por su visión las escenas de acción en el piso de la sala de conferencias de la oficina de producción en un deseo que yo estaba allí de vídeo. Referencias Culturales * Postcards From The Edge, es una película de comedia dramática estadounidense 1990 dirigida por Mike Nichols. El guión escrito por Carrie Fisher se basa en su 1987 semi-autobiográfica novela del mismo título. La película fue protagonizada por Meryl Streep, Shirley MacLaine y Dennis Quaid. * "P''ostcards Fronm The Edge''",es un episodio de la serie de televisión del canal CBS; Scorpion, una serie de televisión dramática estadounidense basada libremente en la vida del experto en informática Walter O'Brien. Frases |-|Promo= :Damon: "¡Quiero sentir cada momento de esta miserable vida!" :Julian: "Tengo la salida perfecta... para el dolor abrumador que debes estar sintiendo." :Damon: "Pues vamos a ello." :Damon: "No puedo imaginarme sintiendo algo por nadie nunca más. Ni una sola... alma solitaria." :Stefan: "¡¿Qué hiciste!?" :Damon: "Maté a Elena." |-|Promo Larga= :Damon: "¿Alguna vez has hecho algo tan horrorosa que no puedes ni mirarte al espejo?" :Julian: "Tengo la salida perfecta... para el dolor abrumador que debes estar sintiendo." :Damon: "Pues vamos a ello." :Stefan (a Damon): "¡No vas a entrar a ese ring!" :Damon: "No puedo imaginarme sintiendo algo por nadie nunca más. Ni una sola... alma solitaria." :Stefan: "¡¿Qué hiciste!?" :Damon: "Maté a Elena." |-|Webclip #1= :Caroline: "Querida Elena, me he dado cuenta de que no he escrito desde hace tiempo. Lo siento, aparentemente el embarazo te come el cerebro. Como sea, te echamos de menos. Stefan por fin se está recuperando de sus días en el infierno de la Piedra del Fénix, pero está preocupado por Damon. Mucho más que de costumbre." :Stefan: "Hola. Lo siento, estaba intentando localizar a mi hermano. ¿Patatas fritas o waffles? Traje ambos." :Caroline: "Las dos cosas. Todo. ¡Dame, dame, dame! Mmmmm... dios mío, te amo." :Stefan: "¿Estás hablando conmigo o con las patatas?" :Caroline: "¿Quieres que te mienta?" :Stefan: "Mmmm..." :Caroline: "Hola. A ti también te quiero. ¿Lo encontraste?" :Stefan: "No." :Caroline: "Okay. Déjame terminar de comerme esta hamburguesa de queso y después voy a ayudarte a localizarlo. Ouch!" :Stefan: "¿Están dando patadas otra vez?" :Caroline: "Mm hmm. Sólo...Ouch! Eso no fue muy amable. Aaah!" :Stefan: "Hey, ¿estás bien?" :Caroline: "Creo que sólo tengo que ...um...sólo me voy a levantar." :Stefan: "Okay." :Caroline: "Un segundo." :Stefan: "Hey. Hey. Caroline. Hey. ¡Caroline! ¡Caroline!" Multimedia Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x12 Extended Promo - Postcards from the Edge - Subtitulos español The Vampire Diaries 7x12 Webclip 1 - Postcards from the Edge - Subtitulos español The Vampire Diaries 7x12 Webclip 2 - Postcards from the Edge - Subtitulos español The Vampire Diaries 7x12 Producers Preview - Inside Postcards from the Edge - Subtitulos espanol Galería |-|Promocionales= TVD712b 0263b.jpg TVD712b 0367b.jpg TVD712Nora-Bonnie.jpg TVD712Bonnie-Nora.jpg |-|Capturas= Ver también en:Postcards from the Edge Categoría:Temporada 7 Categoría:Episodios con Flashforward Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Vampire Diaries